


Pieces of Men

by Amledo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, written on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amledo/pseuds/Amledo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is living in Avengers Tower and wakes early one morning to find that his bed has been invaded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pieces of Men

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Pieces of Men](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846915) by [hamLock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamLock/pseuds/hamLock)



He doesn't know what to think or how to react and that's an all around rare situation for him to be in. But when he'd moved to Avengers Tower after the SHIELD debacle he'd done so because he trusted it to be safer than his apartment. Now he's not so sure. Not if his bed has been invaded without so much as an alarm being sounded.

And yet, as he stares down at Bucky's prone form, he's glad that JARVIS remained silent. He doesn't know what he would have done if he'd woken up once again to the knowledge that his friend was lost in the world. 

The metal arm has been removed and slung across a chair. There's a hoodie and jeans on his floor that aren't his own with shoes poking out from under them like they'd been forgotten until the last moment of undressing. And somehow Bucky is under his blanket, tucked against his side in a t-shirt and boxers. The remaining arm is slung across him and clutching at him with enough force that he's not going to be able to move without distributing the other man.

"I'm awake and I'm not going anywhere. You can stop holding your breath," Bucky's voice is low and scratchy but it's the most beautiful thing Steve has ever heard. 

"Bucky..." is all that he can think to say, as he shifts to get an arm around the other man.

"Maybe once. Yeah. But...look Steve...I know what I am. I know what I did. How can I be him ever again?" Bucky allows himself to be pulled close but he doesn't open his eyes. He won't look at Steve and it hurts but Steve just holds tighter. 

"You went out and figured it out for yourself. Who you were. You don't need me to tell you," Steve feels his chest tighten with pride at the strength his friend possesses and he bows his head against Bucky's. 

"No. I don't. I do need something cleared up. Something the museum didn't have to share," Bucky says and finally looks Steve in the eye. He swallows heavily and looks away for a moment, seemingly lost on how to say it.

"Yeah. Yes. We...yeah," Steve doesn't have to wonder. He doesn't have to wait for the question to be asked because that's the only thing that the exhibition left out. And he's not going to deny it now.

Bucky's fingers dig painfully into Steve's side and he pulls them close together, pressing his face against the blondes collar bone. He's warm, probably warmer than he should be. And his lips are dry when they ghost over Steve's skin, but it's perfect. 

"You were smaller the last time I got to do that." Bucky says plainly and something catches in Steve's throat. He wraps both of his arms around the other man and holds him close. 

"Yeah. But it still feels just as good," he whispers and tips Bucky's head up. After that they're kissing and it doesn't feel like anything has changed at all.


End file.
